This disclosure relates to a display device suitable for a liquid crystal display of a vertical alignment (VA) mode, especially of a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode.
A liquid crystal display of a vertical alignment (VA) mode, which utilizes vertical alignment type liquid crystals, has been used in recent years. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129193 discloses a liquid crystal display of the VA mode having a configuration in which pixel electrodes and drive electrodes (common electrodes) are disposed to oppose each other with the VA liquid crystals in between, and slits are provided for both the pixel electrodes and the drive electrodes. In both of the pixel electrodes and the drive electrodes, the slits are provided in pixel unit. The slits provided in the drive electrodes are formed in a discontinuous fashion in a horizontal direction within a plane, and do not extend in the horizontal direction within the plane, for example.